jellteksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Server Rules These rules are very important, read through them carefully. General Rules *'Always listen to admins' - When a staff member or admin tells you to stop, you stop. If you don't listen to what they say, punishments will follow. *'No hacking, scamming or cheating - '''Anything that gives you an unfair advantage over another player is not allowed. This includes xray, fly hacks, PvP hacks, etc. View the website information to find out about which mods are allowed and which aren't. If you want one to be allowed, contact an admin and wait for approval. *'No abusing donor/staff commands - Abusing commands includes spamming the chat with /me, offensive nicknames, cheating in events (e.g. flying), etc. If you abuse your commands demotions or punishments will occur. *'''No racism or personal attacks - This includes any offencive words against other people. Swearing is allowed aslong as it doesn't spam up chat. *'No spamming or caps' - Spamming includes reapeating any letters, words or sentences more than three times. Caps includes saying more than two words all in caps. *'Use common sense' - When you're not sure about something, think along. Be mature and use your head! *'No lava/water griefing' - This includes the wilderness. No massive uncontrolled flows of water or lava. They are messy, ugly and cause server lag. *'Don't advertise other servers' - Don't post IP's, website links or mention other servers. This includes in /msg or any party chat. If you break this rule, you will be banned. *'Don't ask for op or staff' - Don't ask for op or staff especially when you are new. Staff is handed out if we think you are suitable. Read up on the staff page to find out about becoming staff. *'Be nice and respectful' - Try to be mature and handle things like an adult. Don't scam people or be a bad sport. PvP Rules *'Don't Lure' - Don't tpa to people and kill them if they accept. If they tpa you to them, you are not allowed to kill them either. The only places you are allowed to kill people are pvp games and if you randomly come accross them in the wilderness. *'Don't combat log' - Don't log out while being attacked. If you try to log out while combat tagged, you will automatically die, however if the tag runs out you are free to teleport away. Then you have escaped. *'Don't PvP near claims' - Don't attack players within 0-30 blocks of a claim. You are allowed to defend yourself if you are attacked. Claiming Rules *'Don't block a player's claim' - Don't block a player's entrance or claim with your own on purpose. This means claiming land infront of the entrance or anywhere directly infront of the player's claim. *'Don't grief around a claim' - Don't place any ugly towers or lava around another player's claim to make them unable to get out of their claim. *'Don't steal' - If someone gives you trust to their claim, don't take all of their stuff. Play it fair. If you refuse to follow these rules you will be punished. Punishement depends on broken rule or rules. If you get banned appeal at the website. After a certain ammount of bans that have been unbanned you will be permanently banned from the server. Any further appeals after that will be denied. Appealing If you have been banned, you can appeal at the Jellteks Appeals. Please make sure you fill every box with a relevant answer. If you aren't sure about a question or have a question, include that in the appeal. If your appeal gets accepted and you get banned for the same thing again you will be permanently banned. If your appeal is denied there is a good reason for that.